shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Utau Hoshina
Utau Hoshina (ほしな歌唄, Hoshina Utau) is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!. History Utau is a 14-year-old junior high/high school student model turned into singing idol. Utau Hoshina is actually only her stage name, since her actual name is Utau Tsukiyomi (月詠歌唄 Tsukiyomi Utau), and is Ikuto's younger sister. She is in love with Ikuto and is constantly trying to win his affection, and thus becomes extremely agitated when she notices that Ikuto is interested in Amu Hinamori. However, she eventually becomes friends with Amu. Utau was both independent artist (with her hit Meikyuu Butterfly) and the vocalist of the indie band "Black Diamond", produced by her manager, Sanjo Yukari, as a method of using the CDs of their music to draw the eggs out of children and make them into X-Eggs. When the plan fell apart, Utau quit Easter Company with her manager and became a singer on her own, without Easter contracting her. Appearance Utau has long blond hair in 2 ponytails and purple eyes. Utau is a little taller than Amu and the other female guardians, seeing as she is older than them. She is also seen wear a silver cross around her neck, but she wears it as more of a fashion symbol than a religious one. She is often seen in different and fashionable clothes. Utau is also seen in disguise almost all the time when she is in the streets or parks. Her basic disguise style is a brown hat which her long hair is tie up and put in, a pair of sunglasses that is dark in colour or a pair of reading glasses with her 2 ponytails tied to pigtails. In episode 39 of Shugo Chara Utau never took off her Sunglasses even at night to hide from Amu and her fans. Also in episode 74 she was never in disguise so people knew she was Utau and Amu told her "Should you be in disguise or a hat or pair of sunglasses" while Utau said "Why should I be sneaking around here". Hobbies Utau, naturally sings often, but also enjoys many types of food and eats a lot. She is often seen hanging out with her good friend, Kukai, and eating ramen with him. Guardian Characters Unlike most of the Guardians, Utau has two Guardian Characters. These have very different personalities when compared with Utau. Il Main article: Iru Utau's first Guardian Character that is seen is the conflict-loving, devilish girl, Iru. She dislikes peace and becomes very bored if the current situation is so. She berates Eru at one point that a Guardian Character that doesn't even Character Transforms is not needed. Soon after, Eru left Utau, and lru actually becomes so bored that she wanted Eru to return so she can tease her. She also tends to be very rude to others, in particular to Yukari Sanjo. El Main article: Eru Utau's second guardian character is the angel-like Eru. Although Eru is pure hearted, she can be very hyper and sometimes acts over the top, declaring herself as the "angel of love". She hates it when others (especially the Guardians) talk about love when she's not there. She also has a habit of singing. It is shown that Eru might have a crush on Rhythm when he hugged her. She left Utau because of the continuous teasing of Iru and also Utau was ignoring her. Eru is shown to miss Utau soon though, and she eventually returns to Utau after the 'X' on Dia was lifted. Powers Character Change Il During Character Change with Iru, a pair of bat wings sprout from Utau's back, making the melody that she sings pull out X Eggs. However, the amount of X-Eggs she can pull out is not large and the owners of these eggs have to hear her sing live. She can also use this Character Change to fly and send out a powerful wave of butterflies to attack. X-Dia During a character change with Dia, a headband with attached diamonds appears on her head, yet in the manga, it seems like just diamond-like objects are at the base of her ponytails. Utau character changes with Dia for the same reason she would character change with Iru - to extract X Eggs from their owners, only the power is stronger; the X Egg will appear when they listen to a CD of the music. Character Transformations Lunatic Charm When Utau transforms with Il, she becomes the devil character Lunatic Charm. This represents the rougher, more cunning aspect of her. This transformation first appears in Episode 22 of the anime. Appearance: As Lunatic Charm, Utau has the appearance of a demon; wearing a red dress that puffs out at the bottom like a umbrella . It has small black stripes running down it, and has a bat shape on the top. Utau also has bat wings in her hair, and large red boots. Around her neck is a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross. Abilities: Her special move is Nightmare Lorelei, with it she sends out a massive wave of butterflies at her enemies. She can also use the Nightmare Trident , Ririn Trident/Lilin Trident) to fight her opponents. Dark Jewel With help from the Humpty Lock, Utau is able to transform with the X-Character Dia and become Dark Jewel. However, because she is not Dia's owner, the transformation drains a lot of her energy and thus, does not last long. This represents her readiness and determination to not lose. Dark Jewel first appears and in Episode 29 of the anime. Appearance: In appearance, she wears a headband with a diamond attached to either side of her ponytails, long black fish net socks, a pair of boots, a pair of purple gloves, a pair of mini indigo shorts, and a indigo top with a diamond cutout shape at the back and two long "tails". Abilities: While in this form, she can use two special moves called Shining Black and Glitter Particle Seraphic Charm Utau becomes the angelic Seraphic Charm when she transforms with El. This represents her desire to touch people's hearts by singing and her desire to sing. She first transforms into Seraphic Charm in Chapter 26 of the manga and Episode 43 of the anime. Appearance: In this form, she wears a pink tutu and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes, angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair and a pair of angel wings. She has the appearence of a ballerina. Abilities: Her special technique is Angel Cradle, which allows her to purify X Eggs and X Characters with her gentle song. In Chapter 36 of the manga and Episode 99 of the anime, she aids Amu and the others in Ikuto's rescuing mission and uses a new attack against a black X-energy dog called White Wing. This works by sending a hurl of white feathers toward her opponents to immobilize them. Relationships Family *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' Utau is actually Ikuto's younger sister, named Utau Tsukiyomi. For some time Utau was deeply infatuated with him, but her feelings were unrequited. In the first Encore chapter, Utau reflects on this a bit and how it used to be the "best thing ever", but now Ikuto had moved on and that how she is lonely now. It can be assumed after Utau's self-reflection that she has overcome her brother-complex. *'Kazuomi Hoshina:' Utau and Ikuto's stepfather. *'Aruto Tsukiyomi:' Ikuto and Utau's father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Ikuto and Utau's mother. Love Life *'Kukai Souma': Kukai and Utau shared the same competitive personality. The two of them have had a ramen eating competition in both the anime and the manga. In the anime, when her new song comes out, Kukai comes to see her, saying she mentioned it to him the last time they were together, causing El, Rima, and Yaya to suspect something.The first Encore chapter is mostly dedicated to their relationship, how it came to be, and Kukai kissing Utau! In the final chapter of Encore ''Kukai gets jealous when Utau mentions Ikuto being back to Amu and drags her off. Utau asks him if he is jealous and he says no while blushing. Utau tells him "There's only one person I like right know and it's not Ikuto." When you see their shugo charas talking near them you see Kukai and Utau kissing in the background. Friendships *[http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Amu_Hinamori '''Amu Hinamori']: When Utau was still working for Easter, she considered Amu a rival she won't lose to, mostly because she is jealous of how much attention her brother, Ikuto pays to her. Throughout the first half of the series, the two continue to be rivals and even kept one of each other's Guardian Characters. After Utau returned to good, she and Amu grew closer to each other. *[http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Tadase_Hotori Tadase Hotori]: Tadase used to play with Utau and Ikuto. But when Ikuto and Utau had join Easter, they became enemies. But now, they have regained their sister-and-brother relationship back. *'Yaya Yuiki: '''In the final battle against Easter, Yaya and Utau fight against the X-energy Easter-created dog together, starting a friendship between them because they are both "little sister" types. Colleagues *'Yukari Sanjo:''' Yukari is Utau's manager, they have been together ever since Utau's debut. They eventually leave Easter Company and form an independent recording company: Sanjo Productions. Gallery |File:B508f72f3e5190_full.jpg |File:Hoshina-Utau-hoshina-utau-8578825-427-500.jpg Trivia *The word "Utau", from Utau's first name, in Japanese means "to sing". *The word "Hoshi", from Utau's last name, in Japanese means "star".Utau guardian characters names are from what they are.like IL devIL and EL angEL See also *Easter Company *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Sanjo Productions *Amu Hinamori *Tadase Hotori *Yukari Sanjo *Meikyuu Butterfly *Black Diamond *Shugo Chara Eggs *List of Utau Outfits *Notices H H H H Category:Shugo Chara! characters